What Makes Her Tick
by hermionelovegoodmusic
Summary: Rose Weasley and Albus Potter meet Scorpius Malfoy and get to know him. They get into plently of Hogwarts trouble of their own.
1. The Hogwarts Express

Rose Weasley was not known to be scared. However, as she approached the Hogwarts express, she felt the flickers of excitement clashing with the twisting fear in her belly. She grabbed her father's hand for support and marched towards the train ready to meet the challenge head on. As she reached it, Ron stopped her and knelt down putting his face level with hers. Seeing the concern in his eyes she spilled everything that was worrying her.

"What if I fail all my classes? What if the sorting hat can't decide where to put me? What if I don't have any friends?"

Ron looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Rose, you remind me of your mother so much. But you also have your Aunt Ginny's fire and Luna's ability to stay strong no matter what is thrown at her. You also always have your cousins if you need a place to land. Write to us, we'll be here for you always."

"Thanks dad." With a quick hug for her mother and father Rose squared her shoulders and boarded the train.

She and Albus walked down the hallway looking for anywhere to sit, but everywhere seemed to be full. The last compartment was empty except for a boy with gleaming white hair who looked surprisingly nervous. Al wrinkled his nose.

"It's that Malfoy boy we were warned about. I don't want to sit in there."

"Oh common. Everywhere else is full. People aren't always like their parents you know." Rose grabbed Al by the sleeve and pulled him into the compartment."

Malfoy looked up surprised as the pair barged in.

"Err hi," he said awkwardly

"Hi," said Rose apologetically, "Can we sit here? Everywhere else is full?"

"Of course," he responded with a slight smile. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy"

"I'm Rose Weasley and this here's Albus Potter, but he's currently being a daft idiot"

"What…I…um… hi," responded Al.

The pair sat down and Rose stared out the window and watched the country pass by. It was raining and she loved the way the drops streaked down the window. It was calming in a sense because it would never change. It would always be there."

"So what house do you want to be sorted into?" Al's voice startled her out of her thoughts and she turned back to the group.

"Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," said Rose and Scorpius at the same time. She looked at him in surprise and then started to laugh.

"A bit of a breech from family tradition are you?"

"Yeah, I guess. My dad always wanted me to be in Slytherin, but personally I don't really think it fits me. I decided when I was little that I was half Gryffindor, half Ravenclaw."

Rose looked at him oddly. She didn't say so but she had always known that it would be either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw for her. Choosing would be the hardest part.

"Well personally," said Al, "I would be fine with really anything, but I want Gryffindor most. Then I can be with the rest of my family. I guess Ravenclaw would be okay too."

"What Quidditch team to you support?"

Rose and Al began wildly talking over each other to make their views hear and soon all three of them were laughing.

"Do you play at all?" Rose asked

"Yeah keeper. What about you two?"

"Seeker and he plays chaser she said nodding at Al" said Rose

The rest of the journey was enjoyable and Rose couldn't stop smiling at their new friend.


	2. The Sorting

As Rose stood waiting for the sorting to begin she was afraid, but hopeful. The Great Hall gave off the air of excitement and the stars on the ceiling seemed to almost dance in anticipation. Rose looked around at all the new faces as the sorting hat began its song. It was a process of which she had heard from all of the relatives that had previously gone to Hogwarts, but she wasn't willing to miss anything. Eyes wide she took in the room trying to store every little detail in her memory. Her excitement rose as the hat finished its song and Professor McGonagall stepped forward to begin the sorting. She opened a long scroll and announced that they should put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted. Then, she started reading the names off of her list.

"Addington, Max!"

An extremely small boy wearing robes ten sizes to big for him stumbled up to the platform. He put the hat on, which immediately fell over his eyes and waited.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" exclaimed the hat.

He took it off and set it down on the stool and stumbled and tripped his way to the table on the right.

"Beckman, Iris"

She was an image of cool confidence as she went forward and seized that hat. It had barely touched her head when it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Beckman took off the hat and walked towards her new house as they screamed and shouted.

With each passing person Rose's anticipation grew. Her fears from the platform came rushing back to her, as she stood weak kneed and waiting.

"Bickle, Arnold"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Chapel, Holly"

The hat sat thinking for almost a minute before pronouncing her the first Gryffindor. She stood and walked over to the table on the far left, which was shouting and whistling.

"Maclaine, Brigette" fell off the stool while waiting for it to announce her house. She put it back on and tried to cover up her bright red face.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" announced the hat at last.

Rose stood waiting her turn and tried desperately to calm her racing mind. It will be okay she reminded herself over and over again.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

He walked forward smoothly and Rose almost missed the slight shaking of his knees. He jammed the hat on his head and sat facing the room. As the seconds ticked by Rose grew more and more concerned for her new friend. Her face broke out in relief as the hat finally shouted,

"RAVENCLAW"

Scorpius took off the hat and smiled widely as he walked towards his new house.

Rose nudged her cousin and gave Hugo her best 'told you so' look. He shrugged and turned back to the hat which was now sorting "Patil, Perry" into Gryffindor. "Pelson, Aaron" went to Ravenclaw and then at long last —

"Weasley, Rose"

She walked up to the stool hearing the whispers of the crowd behind her as she turned, she saw the entire hall staring at her before the hat fell over her eyes and everything turned black.

"Well," said the little voice she had been warned about, "how about that! Another Weasley. You've got a wonderful mind, plenty of smarts in there, but enough courage and ambition to fill this entire room. Very tricky, very tricky… where to put you. You value knowledge enough to be in Ravenclaw, but I see so much courage. Or Slytherin; So much ambition to prove yourself."

Rose desperately held onto her wish of either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Not Slytherin though, she added cheekily at the end.

"I see not Slytherin? It would help you be great you know! Well then better be —

"RAVENCLAW!"

Rose felt the relief course through her body as she walked towards her new house pride in her eyes. The cheering house welcomed her as she took a seat next to Scorpius to await the end of the ceremony. There were only a few people left now.

"Richey, Matt"—"Sholes, Benn"—"Tevlin, Gwen"—"Trimble, Amy"—"Udell, Margret"—"Weasley, Hugo"

Hugo walked slowly forward and eyed the hat nervously before shoving it on his head in a quick motion. As he waited Rose could see his cheeks get red before the hat shouted —

"GRYFFINDOR"

Rose watched a little sadly as Hugo went stumbling over to the Gryffindor table.

After the Sorting drew to a close she tucked into her truly delicious feast, which was rivaled only by Kreacher's treacle tart.

Making her way up to the Gryffindor common room later, she convinced herself it was all a dream because it was too good to be true. Tomorrow, she thought, she would wake up and find herself back home waiting to go to Hogwarts.

However, when she woke up the next day with the sun shining through the window onto her four-poster bed, she had never been happier that life wasn't a dream.


End file.
